1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiglare film, a polarizing plate using the film, and an image display device using the film or the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an image display device for TV, a flat panel display such as LCD and PDP is rapidly spreading in place of conventionally prevailing CRT. The flat panel display for TV has heretofore a large screen size and its pixel size is large as compared with the PC monitor or the like. However, with recent realization of a highly fine pixel of the flat panel display for TV, it is demanded to prevent projection of outside light, viewer figure or the like or more enhance the image display quality such as prevention of white-brownish appearance and glaring on screen.
JP-A-2007-41533 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) discloses an antiglare hardcoat film where a hardcoat layer containing a fine particle and having an irregular surface is provided on at least one surface of a transparent film substrate. In the hardcoat layer, a fine particle having an average particle diameter of 6 to 15 μm is contained, and furthermore, the hardcoat layer has a film thickness not less than the average particle diameter of the fine particle. An antiglare film satisfying the requirement to more enhance the image display quality in a recent image display device having a highly fine pixel is demanded.
In the flat panel display device, an antiglare film for preventing projection due to reflection of outside light is heretofore used, but when a conventional antiglare film is used for a flat panel having a highly fined pixel, glaring like bright point is randomly generated throughout the screen. The glaring is generated resulting from the surface irregularity working out to a lens and the pixel being thereby enlarged and is worsened as the pixel becomes finer.